Episode 5224/5225 (17th February 2009)
Plot Mark is miffed to discover that Horse and Hound magazine are covering the party. As their guests arrive, the locals enjoy mixing in such a highbrow circle. Just as the party gets going, Nicola interrupts Mark and Natasha to reveal that their daughter has arrived. The pair are shocked and race outside to see their daughter Maisie and son Nathan making a grand entrance. Katie and Nicola start eyeing up Nathan and bicker over who might have the best chance with him. After avoiding her mother's questions, Maisie heads outside and invites a waiting Andy into the party and snogs him. Mark and Nathan break the pair up and Nathan angrily reveals that Maisie is married to his best friend, Tristan. When the party dies down, Mark and Natasha try to talk with Maisie but she announces that she's split from her husband and is never going back. Meanwhile, Gennie is pleased when Paddy agrees to take her to the Wyldes' party. As Gennie keeps saying the wrong thing, Paddy's enjoyment levels plummet. He notices that Marlon has roped in Chas to help with the dinner service and his mood darkens further. He jealously begins to criticise Marlon's food in front of the other guests. Sure it will help him take his mind off her, Chas admits to Marlon that she has encouraged Gennie towards Paddy. However, Paddy overhears Belle talking about Brenda and Terry kissing and incorrectly assumes she's referring to Marlon and Chas. He leaves an upset Gennie and storms out. Finding Chas and Marlon in the kitchen, Paddy instigates a food fight before Nicola kicks them out. Elsewhere, the Dingles are fuming to find out from Hawkins that it was Eli who dropped Debbie in it. After a furious Zak comes looking for him at Tall Trees, Eli runs away convinced that it's best he keeps a low profile. Zak returns to the homestead and cracks as the realisation that Debbie could face life imprisonment hits him. That night, Eli makes his way to the cricket pavilion, his life in tatters. Cast Regular cast *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *Photographer - Lewis Hayes *Journalist - Joanne Rowden Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen, hallway, living room, marquee, dining room and office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and stairway *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and lobby *Cricket Pavilion Notes *First appearances of Maisie and Nathan Wylde. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,300,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes